A Hope To Find Light
by Aeon1622
Summary: From the time he was just fourteen he knew that he loved her; he only wished that she knew too. Not even the sands of time will stop him from saying the words aloud to her. Progression of the relationship. Starting in XIII and eventually moving to XIII-2. Rated M for later content. Fluffy wuffy.
1. Stars

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. Square Enix does. **

**Rated M for eventual lovie dovie-ness.**

* * *

Sea green eyes were locked once again on the object of his affections; the golden glow from the camp fire giving her fair features an especially ethereal quality, softening her hardened expression. The object of his affections was also seven years his senior and seemingly very much more interested in polishing her gunblade than polishing his-

"Hey Kiddo! You look like you're thinking too hard about something. Lighten up!" The burly blonde roughly clapped the silver haired boy on the back nearly knocking the breath out of him. Hope knew that the look on his face told the older man exactly what he was thinking; _**you're an idiot.**_

Snow just chuckled at the annoyance in the young boy's otherwise bright eyes and the scowl on his full lips; choosing to throw an arm around his shoulders and ruffle his already mussed up argentate locks, as though he thought the action would somehow improve the younger's mood. What the blonde got instead was an annoyed growl and an elbow to the ribs, making cerulean eyes impossibly wide and a loud "Oof!" fall from his lips. A mischievous smirk graced the older man's handsome face as he roughly pushed the young boy backwards off of the log which they were sitting and on to his back with a frightened yelp. "Respect your elders, Kiddo."

"Why do you insist on picking on him, Snow?" Lightning cast a halfhearted glare in her comrade's direction, though the amusement of the encounter shown bright in her lavender blue eyes as she visibly struggled to keep the smile from gracing her full petal pink lips.

Snow chuckled and raised his hands as a sign of truce, looking down to the young boy still flat on his back. "You gonna hang out there all night?"

Hope sighed heavily in defeat and stared absently at the star filled sky above. "If I get up you're just going to push me again, so yeah, I think I'll hang out here." The blonde's deep baritone bellowed as he threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Suite yourself, Kid." Shaking his head Snow rose from his seat and wandered to where the party had set up their makeshift beds of leaves and pelts, letting out an exaggerated yawn.

Hope allowed himself to relax, all of his muscles going limp as he lay sprawled in the lush grass, his hair falling around his head like a halo and his legs hanging languidly over the log Fang had pulled over to the campsite earlier that day; the contrast of the cool ground and the warm air making him shiver.

"He's gone you know, you can get up now." He could hear the humor in her voice and he smiled at the sound; it seemed as though she only ever let down her stoic facade for him and it gave him a rush of pride at the thought. He had barely heard her move before she was standing over him, leaning over the log, pink tendrils cascading down as she smiled at him. "See anything interesting?"

"Yeah, actually." Lightning tilted her head before moving to sit on the log and gently letting herself fall back so that she was laying beside Hope; staring into the night sky. They were always like this when no one else was looking; her guard came down and his smile shown brighter, something they had reserved for the other's company. Azure eyes met aquamarine and Hope could feel his face heat up at how close they were, faces just a few inches apart, and quickly averted his gaze back to the sea of stars.

"It's so beautiful." Lightning's usually stern voice was soft and barely above a whisper as she gazed at the twinkling sea above their heads.

Hope again turned to look at her; her sharp features more delicate in her relaxed state. "Gorgeous." Azure eyes again locked with green before quickly snapping back to the night sky, a rosy pink dusting his boyish face. "Uh… you know… the stars. They're real pretty." The elder smiled at her comrade fondly and the two allowed a comfortable silence to envelope them; drifting off side by side with contented looks on their faces.

* * *

**Daaaw, How cute are they!? This relationship definitely cannot be rushed. Tune in for the next installment, Kiddies! Lots of fluff to be had here. **


	2. Slippery When Wet

Hope paced back and forth across their camp, stopping every so often to glance in the direction of Sulyya Spring's hot spring to try and catch the sight of a pink head. Lightning and the girls had gone a while ago now and Lightning was the only one who hadn't come back yet; it had Hope on edge.

"You sure she's alright? There are tons of monsters around…" Hope turned to a raven haired Amazon as he spoke, worry clear on his face.

"Do you know the same Lightning that I do? She's fine, Kid."

Snow laughed then and laid a hand on Fang's shoulder.

"Haven't you heard? Kid's got it bad."

Snow and Fang continued to snicker at their young team mate as he furiously blushed and harshly whispered a very childish "Do not!" under his breath.

"Why not go look for her if you're so worried?" Vanille's bright emerald eyes were innocent and questioning. She looked at Hope as though the solution to his worry was the simplest thing in the world. Fang and Snow quickly chimed in, urging the young silverette towards the hot spring to check up on Lightning.

Sahz stood up quickly, his back cracking at the sudden movement.

"Are you guys trying to get the boy killed!? First, she'll kill him if he sees anything, then she'll kill all of you for picking on him again! Soldier Girl doesn't play around."

Fang waved her hand and again nudged Hope towards the springs.

"He'll be _fine_; if he stays here the kid'll drop dead of a heart attack! Let him go."

Hope, watching the exchange, looked nervously from Fang to Sahz; knowing he wanted to go, but not so sure that he should. Vanille jumped up then and brought her hands to cover her mouth as her eyes widened in mock shock.

"Hope! What if a fiend ate her!?"

Before anyone had the chance to react Hope was sprinting towards the hot springs, Snow's loud bellowing laugh chasing after him.

* * *

_Sure, Hope; let's go check up on a possibly bathing short tempered soldier. That'll work out._

Hope sighed heavily and kicked a nearby stone into one of the many small bodies of water scattered throughout Sulyya Springs. He huffed and plopped onto the ground, watching the ripples grow wider. Hope tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, wondering how such a small rock could make such large ripples. Moving his face closer to the water, he was suddenly soaked and thrown onto his back with a frightened yelp as an Orobon emerged from the water and went into an attack stance.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Before Hope could get on his feet, the creature was coming at him head on; the only thing he could think to do was cover his face and pray.

When the pain he'd been bracing for never came, he peeked open an emerald orb to see a very angry looking Light standing over him with the still twitching and mangled Orobon sprawled behind her.

"Light! I-" Before he could finish she grabbed his wrist and literally dragged the dripping boy back to camp, never saying a word.

* * *

"Well lookit what Hope found!" Snow's usual grin spread across his face at the sight of an angry Lightning pulling a beat red and drenched Hope in tow.

Marching up to Sahz and depositing the boy next to him with a simple "Watch this." She turned and stomped to the snickering blonde. Just as he raised his hands in a sign of truce she punched him straight in the jaw and glared at his rumpled form on the ground.

"I said watch him!"

Snow looked up at her, shocked that she actually hit him.

"What the hell happened!? The springs aren't far, how could he _possibly_ get into trouble going over there!?" Snow pointed angrily towards the hot springs.

"If I hadn't been on my way back, we wouldn't _have_ Hope anymore! You want to know why? Because you didn't watch him!"

Hope jumped up then, nervously bouncing on his heels and playing with his gloved fingers.

"You were gone so long and I was worried and I didn't know what to do and then Vanille said you might have gotten eaten so I went to look, but thought you might be bathing so I got nervous and I kicked a rock and there it was and there you were, please don't be mad!" The words came pouring out of his mouth so fast the team almost missed it, but the pleading look in his eyes and the pout on his lips said how sorry he was.

Lightning's eyes were wide as she listened to his explanation and slowly walked over to the young boy still giving her his best kicked puppy look.

"Let me make sure I understand. You almost got eaten by a fiend checking to make sure that I didn't get eaten by a fiend?"

Hope simply nodded and bit his lip, waiting for Lightning's judgment.

Sighing in defeat, she flicked his forehead.

"Never. Again. Do you understand me, Hope?" Hope nodded and he could see that the fight had left her eyes.

Lightning ruffled his damp silver hair and gave him a small smile, which he returned with a brilliant one of his own. Removing his dripping wet orange coat to lay by the fire Fang had started during his _adventure_, he sat and contemplated the emotions that flitted in Lightning's eyes when she saved him. Anger, annoyance, fear? The thought of her being afraid for him made him both giddy and guilty.

_I'll get stronger, and someday she won't have to worry about me anymore. Someday, I'm going to make her feel as safe with me as I do with her. _

Hope smiled a bit to himself at the thought of her being able to rely on him; a state Snow's muffled chuckling quickly broke him out of. Looking to the older male to see him with a hand over his mouth, shaking shoulders, and watering eyes, desperately trying not to laugh out loud at Hope's easy to read emotional display.

_Someday, I'll deal with him too…_

* * *

**Yaaay! Another chapter for your viewing pleasure! Hope you all are enjoying it so far! **

**Reviews make me happy. **

**That is all. **


	3. After Hours

Night time in Sulyya Springs was beautiful; peaceful. The chirping of night bugs and the dull glow of lightning bugs surrounded the sleeping party, lulling them deeper into calm; remnants of the warm fire from early in the evening still glowed in small crimson embers.

Hope stirred and blinked his eyes open, rolling onto his back and gazing into what appeared to be thousands of little green and yellow lights softly flickering above their heads.

His thoughts were still swimming from the events of earlier in the day; he had almost gotten killed, and Light had saved him again. He hated how he made her worry, and guilt bubbled up in his stomach.

Sitting up, jade eyes scanned for the sleeping soldier, and found her on the other side of the dead fire; curled up and shaking, goose bumps clearly visible on her exposed arm. Frowning, Hope quietly rose from his spot and tip toed over to where his orange jacket was still laying, now completely dry and still somewhat warm from being near the fire. As quietly as he could manage, Hope made his way to Lightning's sleeping form and knelt beside her, carefully draping his coat over her shoulders. Lightning's gloved hand unconsciously grabbed the side of his jacket and pulled it closer to herself, making Hope smile down at her.

He knew he should have walked away then, gone back to his side of the camp and tried to sleep; but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was so beautiful; her guard down and her features soft, he didn't _want_ to tear his eyes away. As gently and carefully as he'd done everything else, he reached down and tucked a pink curl out of her face and behind her ear, his bare fingers lightly brushing the surprisingly soft skin of her cheek; blushing when she tilted her head into the contact and a contented sigh fell from her parted lips.

A slight rustling grabbed Hope's attention, pulling him completely out of his revere; turning he saw a groggy Snow, smiling knowingly at him.

_Great, now Light's gonna hear about this. I'm done for…_

Hope pulled himself away from the sleeping soldier to return to where he had set up for the night, which happened to be next to the man eyeing him, plopping down and staring absently at the dying embers. He heard a heavy sigh beside him and braced himself from the jab that was sure to come.

"I understand better than you think."

Hope's eyes widened at shot up to look at the disheveled blonde sitting next to him.

"When I first met Serah, I used to look at her the same way."

Hope's head tilted to the side, intently listening to his older comrade, but choosing not to say a word.

"I'll never forget when she told me that she was a L'cie. I was devastated; I didn't want to lose her, ever. She broke up with me, ran away crying. I didn't know what to do."

Hope's lips were in a thin line, his jaw set; he understood what Snow had felt. It hurt him to hear so much sorrow in his voice when he'd never heard that emotion there before. Snow reached into his trench coat and pulled out Serah's crystallized tear, holding it in front of his face with a sad smile.

"So I did the only thing I could; I ran after her. I found her on the beach, near the docks. I ran to her and promised her that no matter what I would keep her safe; that we'd do this together."

Snow's voice was barely above a whisper now, all of his pain and fear for Serah pouring out of him. Hope almost felt as though he were intruding, and averted his eyes to the ground as the man continued to speak.

"She cried for what seemed like hours, right there as the sun was setting. She fell asleep in my arms, and I wrapped her up in my coat to keep her warm. You know, she looked happy then. Everything around us was going to hell, but for that brief moment, I made her happy. I… I kept her safe."

Snow's head fell then and he grasped the bright blue crystal tightly in his hand, his broad shoulders shaking ever so slightly. When he looked back at Hope his smile was back in place, though it didn't quite reach his tear rimmed eyes. Hope didn't know what to say, if there was anything that _could_ be said; so he said nothing. His mouth opened and shut several times, before sighing in defeat and reaching to lay a small hand on the older's trembling arm. Snow sniffled and chuckled, nodding his appreciation for his comrade's support.

"You know, the night you got Alexander, Sis didn't sleep a wink. She stayed up and watched you like a hawk. She'd never admit it, but I think she was afraid to take her eyes off you; as though maybe if she did, you wouldn't be there when she looked back. I don't think that the whole _better off dead_ thing sat well with her."

Jade eyes went wide as the full moon in the sky and his jaw nearly fell into his lap. He had never thought about what his words had meant to anyone else until Snow mentioned it. At the time he honestly thought that his death would be a blessing to the party; free of the weight holding them back from their focus. She was safer with him gone, that's all that he could think. Every time he tripped, or gasped for air when she still ran strong, or didn't conjure a heal spell before the next hit, he thought that she would be so much safer without him.

Sad see foam eyes fell to Lightning's sleeping form then; he had never imagined that him wanting to die to keep her safe would also make her sad. His eyes went back to the burly man beside him still looking far off at Serah's tear, and frowned.

"If giving up would make Light sad, then I guess I better not do that. Same goes for you, you have a fiancé' to save."

Snow looked up and into the serious eyes of the young boy, his smile more genuine now; he gently clapped Hope's t-shirt clad back and allowed a comfortable silence to take over, enjoying the other's company until sleep reclaimed them.

* * *

**Poor Snow! See? He isn't so bad after all :D**

**Again, reviews make me happy. **

**Thank you all for reading!**


	4. Provider

Oerba; Fang and Vanille's home. It's just a ruin now, over run by C'eith and wildlife. Once sufficiently cleared out, the team settled down in an old run down home; the only thing still functional was the small red robot that moved about without care. Hope's green eyes moving side to side around the room, chasing his new robot friend with his head plopped carelessly in his hands. His drooped eyes looked up lazily at the giggle he received from Vanille.

"If you're that bored, move! Do something!"

_I'm too hungry to move…_

As though even acknowledging his hunger made it roar to life, his stomach growled painfully in protest. Sighing heavily, the boy moved to hug his empty belly and considered for a brief moment the consequences of eating the little red bot or even the moth flying around the door way.

"I think big guys got the right idea. Might as well sleep it off until the girls get back."

Sazh thumbed towards the blonde who was snoring loudly on one of the four musty beds still in the fairly large sized structure.

_Damn Snow…_

* * *

"_I hate you."_

_Hope did his best to shrink into the back of the party to try and escape the line of Lightning's fire. It had been two days since they had last eaten and everyone was on edge, even Light was getting sloppy. _

_Two large sheep had been frolicking on the outskirts of Oerba, just __**begging**__ to be eaten. Fang, having been a huntress before had retaken that role, readied herself to stalk in when Snow decided that he was going to charge in and try to catch them himself._

_They got away. Both of them. _

_Sazh and Vanille groaned. Hope nearly cried. Fang cussed after the charging oaf. And Lightning quietly seethed. Quiet was scary when it came to Light's temper; Hope knew that the further away he was, the better. _

"_I thought I had em'… Listen guys, calm down! We'll find more!"_

* * *

Hope dropped his head into his hands and groaned loudly.

_Half a day later, not a single sheep to be found…_

Not a moment later did Lightning and Fang come barging into their camp, none too quietly; the sleeping blonde waking with a start.

"Nothing. We found nothing."

The pink haired soldier leaned against the far wall, glaring daggers into her soon to be brother in law.

"We ain't gonna survive this little adventure much longer. We've gotta move on."

The exotic beauty took a seat next to Vanille, as she usually did.

Hope looked to Snow then, if he hadn't been starving he would've felt genuinely bad for the guy; "Kicked Puppy" wasn't a good look for him.

"I'm sorry, really, I am. I just… Real men provide for their families! And well… you guys are-"

Lightning's eyes narrowed at that.

"Yeah, _real men_ do provide. If only we had one."

Snow flinched at her words and sat silently brooding.

_Real men take care of people they care about… Hmm._

Hope's green eyes lit up and he visibly straightened, a small grin gracing his boyish features. Sazh looked on with a curious gleam in his chocolate eyes, brow arched.

"What's gotten into Hope?"

Said boy ignored the older man and zoned in on Fang.

"Hey Fang! I need you to… umm… come with me… ya know, over there!"

Jumping up and grabbing the wrist of the older woman, he dragged her out of the building and onto the dirt road.

"Now what on Pulse was _that_ all about!?"

Fang laid a hand on her jutted out hip and looked expectantly down at the young boy. Hope straightened his back and looked confidently into Fang's eyes.

"Teach me how to hunt."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're a huntress! Teach me how to hunt! I have to do this…"

Fang grinned down at him, a knowing look in her cerulean eyes.

"Tryin' to impress the ladies, huh Kid? Alright, I'll help."

Despite the blush that crept onto his face, Hope smiled brightly at the older woman; thankful that she had taken him seriously.

"Well, Lightning and I hadn't gone west yet. Let's start there."

* * *

The two comrades dragged their feet through the crystallized sand that covered the surrounding area of Oerba; eyes peeled, albeit tired, for any sign of life. The sun was beginning to set, glaring at the pair over the horizon.

"Kid, it's been over an hour and we're running out of time."

Hope's jaw set and frustration crept into his voice.

"No, not yet. I can't go back empty handed. Just a little bit longer."

Ten minutes turned to thirty and the two felt their spirits wilt. Hope looked up towards the horizon and immediately reached a hand to signal for Fang to stop also. Brows furrowed in confusion, the woman looked to the horizon and back down to Hope again before seeing the slight silhouette of a buck in the distance. Cerulean and jade eyes widened and locked, the huntress mouthing "Slow" to the younger who nodded in understanding and carefully crept forward.

After what felt like a lifetime the huntress and hunter in training were close enough to make out the details of their prey. The animal jerked it's head and looked straight at the pair, eyes wary.

"Shit, I can't get close to it. Another step and it'll run."

Fang snarled at the animal and damned her luck. Hope frowned and thought about the best course of action.

_I can't disappoint her._

Staring holes into the buck, Hope thought hard before he was suddenly struck with realization.

"Fang, we might not have to take another step! I need you to be ready; and I need you behind it."

Immediately understanding what the boy had planned, Fang smiled wide and nodded before carefully crouching and walking in a wide arch towards the back of the buck, just out of range. Once she was settled she looked back at the silverette and nodded once before Hope grabbed his boomerang and sent it flying.

At the sound of Hope's light grunt and the whoosh coming towards it, the buck looked up just in time to be met with Hope's weapon along it's jaw. Falling back, the animal yelped in pain before trying to jump back up and run. Fang lunged and speared the animal, twisting her weapon and killing it. Hope could hardly believe his eyes, and as Fang smiled at him and cheered he felt himself bubble over with adrenaline and pride. Hope ran to the older woman, grinning widely. Fang threw an arm around his shoulders and shook him happily, smiling down at their bloodied dinner.

"You did it, Kid!"

_Light, I'll show you that I'm man enough!_

* * *

The sun had long set by the time Hope and Fang made it back to the streets of Oerba, their gutted kill thrown over Hope's shoulder, insisting that he carried it; though the feel of the remnants of blood soaking through his jacket made him a bit queasy.

Hope felt himself smile at the orange glow coming through the window of the building they've decided to camp out in. His heart pitter pattered against his chest in anticipation of Lightning's reaction to having dinner tonight and Fang grinned down at him as though she had read his thoughts.

As soon as the pair came through the door, an angry Lightning lunged at them, her eyes alight with worry.

"Where have you BEEN!? You think you can just disappear whenever you want to!?"

Fang shrugged her off and returned to Vanille who was sitting in front of the fire set up in the center of the large room. Lightning's fiery blue eyes returned to Hope, who just smiled at her and dropped the buck at her feet.

"I was getting this."

His voice was confident and somewhat cocky, the smug grin on his face growing at azure eyes widening and lips falling in shock. Lightning looked to Fang then, who looked just as smug as her partner.

"Don't look at me. If it weren't for Hope, I could never have caught the thing."

Lightning's features softened and she smiled at him, unguarded and genuine.

"Good job, Hope."

Hope felt his heart swell at her praise and smiled brightly as the cheers from the rest of the party enveloped him. Fang continued to grin at him and Snow sent a wink his way.

He'd never felt so… useful; and he liked it.

_A real man provides; Light, with me around you won't ever have to worry again._

* * *

**Three cheers for Fang! Talk about team work! **


	5. Sharing Is Caring

Hope found himself thinking that night time in Oerba should be calm and quiet, being the barren ghost town that it is; not even the wildlife venture in often. So the annoyed voices bouncing off the stone walls and the anxiety brewing in his chest seemed obnoxiously out of place. The young silverette had long since considered the group his family and realized that their bickering was more out of the frustration of their predicament than each other, but he still didn't like to see it; but such was to be expected from such a wide array of personalities forced to spend every waking and sleeping moment in a tight knit circle. A gloved hand ran through mussed up locks and a sigh fell from his lips, tired eyes falling shut as he continued to listen to the argument that was making less and less sense by the minute.

"Sis, look at me. I'm a big guy! And these beds are tiny; I can barely fit on it alone no less share!"

Lightning's glare was failing her through tired eyes; they were all exhausted, Hope's catch earlier that day only emphasizing it. When the issue of who sleeps where came up, Hell once again broke loose on Pulse; particularly between Lightning and Snow, which was a surprise to no one. Four beds and six people; that was the predicament they faced. Vanille immediately clung to Fang, settling that rather quickly. Sazh insisted that his old bones need proper rest to keep up with the "youngin's", Hope understood that. So now the two soon to be in-laws were bickering over who would be bothered with sharing with him; and it annoyed Hope to no end.

_Really, guys? It's just me; it's not like I flail around and snore like a bear like Snow does…_

The fighting stopped and Hope opened his green eyes to see what verdict they had come up with, desperately trying to wipe off the look of irritation as he watched the group stare at him, all but Snow with amusement on their faces and hiding laughter behind the back of their hands and biting their lips. Hope was tired, so very tired; so tired that it took him a moment to realize that his inner monologue had been said out loud. Hope could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and he chuckled awkwardly as he directed his signature puppy eyes at Snow in hopes of not being pummeled; though the mischievous grin and narrowed blue eyes told him he was going to be receiving one hell of a noogie. Hope raised his arms as a sign of truce in a Snow like fashion.

"Ummm, heh, you know on second thought someone should really be keeping look out outside. I'll take first watch! Good night—ACK!" Snow's large arm wrapped around the young boy's neck and hard knuckles were grinding into his scalp, leaving Hope to kick and swing helplessly against the older man's wrath.

"Who's flailing now, huh Twerp!?"

Hope's fists and kicks were met with little resistance, the burly man's muscles fully taking in the impact without so much as a twitch or an "Ow!".

"Let... urgh! Go… Ack! Of me, you… JERK!"

Hope landed an elbow in between Snow's ribs, which was quickly becoming his signature move against the brute, and in an instant escaped his grasp; jade eyes locking on the man still clutching his side and readying himself for another attack. Snow's eyes locked with Hope's and the chuckle that left his throat had the silverette in a momentary panic.

_Uh oh… I don't think I've ever heard Snow make that noise before…_

Hope swallowed hard and just as the blonde was about to pounce the incessant tapping of a combat boot on the stone floor caught both their attention. Blue and green parted and looked to their teammate standing with one hand on her jutted out hip and the other lightly pinching the bridge of her nose. Snow looked concerned with the look of irritation on the soldier, but Hope couldn't help but to bite back a smile.

_She's so cute when she's mad. _

Taking a deep steadying breath, Lightning opened her eyes and looked to Hope; a small smile gracing her lips as she walked over to him and visibly tried not to laugh. Raising a hand to his wild argentate hair, she began smoothing out the damage of Snow's onslaught; the relaxing feel of her playing with his hair lulling him into a sleep right there in the middle of the room.

"Well, that's settled. I'm exhausted. Hope, come on we're going to bed."

Green eyes widened like saucers at the sound of his love's voice telling him to come to bed with her and he could practically feel the rainbows and sunshine above his head from the glee it made him feel. It made him sort of dizzy, as though all the blood was rushing out of his head; and the slight stir in his pants told him exactly where all that blood was going. Hope's already pink tinged cheeks darkened to scarlet and his face was one of panic.

_No. Nononononononono! Not now! Maker damn my hormones! I can't get into bed with her now, one misplaced poke and I'm done for! _

"You know, sharing with Snow isn't such a bad idea. I toss and turn sometimes and—"

Said blonde came up behind him and pushed him forward, a whispered "Oh no you don't." his parting gift as the boy stumbled towards Lightning who was staring at the two like they had each grown a Behemoth head. Crossing her arms and raising a perfectly arched pink brow, Lightning's stare said all that needed to be said. _**I'm tired. Bed. Now. **_

Sighing in defeat, Hope dragged his feet to the small twin sized bed on the far end and thought about anything and everything but laying down next to the perfectly toned, bare thighs that would be-

_No. Stop that. This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

_The sun beat down hard against his bare skin, but the heat couldn't compare to what she was making him feel; her touch scorched his skin in such a delicious way. Her fingers danced along his alabaster skin, trailing up his spine and tracing his shoulder blades and the beginning of strong muscles before pulling his bare chest flush against hers and hungrily claiming his mouth with her own. Hope couldn't believe how natural it all felt, how his instincts picked up where his knowledge lacked and the breathy whimpers and moans that fell from her lips were his doing. Sea foam eyes gazed admiringly into glazed over sapphire ones and felt himself get lost in their depths; strawberry curls splayed out around her fair face, a similar color hued her cheeks and her kiss swollen lips were slightly parted, waiting for him to do something, anything. The woman lying beneath him was a wonder, an ethereal beauty, she was a Goddess and he was going to make her his. Tangling one hand with hers and placing it above her head, his free hand ghosted from her cheek, down her neck, along her collar bone and teased the skin above her breast before dipping down and taking hold of the mound rising and falling with her quickened panting. Hope gently squeezed and pulled until her nipple hardened, taking it and rolling it between his fingers and earning him a moan as her eyes fluttered shut.  
Hope dipped his head back down to reclaim Lightning's parted lips, swallowing her whimpers and pleas; suckling on her lower lip before gently biting down and pulling away to attach themselves to the pulse beating rapidly beneath her creamy flesh._

"_Hope, take me, please. I need you." _

_Hope gasped at her words and felt his hardness throb against her thigh as she chanted his name softly into his ear with every shaking breath she took._

"_Hope… Hope…_ Hope…"

* * *

A low groan rumbled from his chest as Hope blinked his eyes open, immediately aware that he was painfully hard and pressed firmly against something other than his too tight pants. His mind coming out of its sleepy fog and back to reality, he took in the compromising position he was currently in. Lightning slept soundly with her back to him, blissfully unaware that she was cuddling with a fourteen year old in a room full of people; the more Hope thought about it the more certain he became that Lightning would surely murder him and then everyone else just to make sure no witnesses survived the encounter.

His arm hung lazily over her waist, the cold metal of her belly button ring dangled beneath his finger tips; his chest brushing lightly against her back. His face was buried in the back of her neck so closely that he could tell you that the hair that was tickling his nose smelled of spring water and lilies. One leg tangled themselves between her bare ones and his groin was pressed fully against her backside. Hope gasped as the sleeping soldier shifted slightly and more firmly against him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer around her, holding his hand in hers as it rested against her chest. The now panicked boy considered his options as to how to escape this predicament unscathed before a contented sigh fell from her lips, he could practically hear her smile on her breath, and being the sucker for that smile as he was Hope settled in and did his best to will his need for her away. The young silverette smiled to himself and breathed her scent in deeply before releasing a sleepy sigh of his own and allowing himself this little taste of forbidden fruit. Team mates be damned. He knew she wouldn't be happy when she found they're position in the morning, and even less so if he were to grow hard again during the night, but he never felt so at peace as he did in that moment.

_I know it was just a dream, but Light, I need you too. Just for a little while. _

* * *

**I am SO sorry that this took so long. I made the grave mistake of downloading Saints Row The Third and I am officially an addict with a very serious problem.  
I willed myself to turn it off today and write this for you. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Reviews feed the hungry.**


End file.
